Christmas
by Miss.IzzyQuagmire
Summary: This is a Christmas one-shot if you couldn't tell by the title. I don't know how to describe what it is about so you will have to read it to find out.


Hi. I know. I should be writing ASOUE Diaries. I am working on it, but I wanted a Christmas story so yeah. I make a bunch of stories based on Mt. Stupid by . This is one of them. It is a little weird cause it is written in script then i had to rewrite it cause you aren't supposed to put scripts on here so...

Also, thank you again to Jenny for supporting me.

Now start reading because you have prolly heard enough of me

Authors POV

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the waaaaaaaaaay."  
"Do you have to sing so annoyingly?" Isadora asks.  
"Me annoying? I don't know what you're talking about," Duncan replies.  
"Could you be normal for once?" Sunny says.  
"Nope."  
"Sometimes I wonder why I am dating him," Mae says to no one in particular.  
"Me too," Quigley tells her.  
"Wait, we're dating?" Duncan asks.  
"No I meant I question why Mae is dating you," Quigley says.  
"Ooooooohhhhhh. That makes so much more sense."  
"Guys look a baby!" Violet says from a corner.  
"That's just Bea," I say.  
"No, not her. There is a baby shark in the pool."  
"There is no pool here," Klaus says confused.  
"There is now," I say.  
"Ahh it the creepy Narrator that keeps showing up," Isadora says.  
"Why thank you," I respond.  
"Your welcome?"  
"Baby shark do do do do do do!"  
"Guys since Christmas is tomorrow you should sing the readers a nice song," I suggest.  
"We can't." Violet says.  
"Why not?"  
"Because there is no snow," Klaus tells me.  
"Yeah we can't have Christmas without snow," Isadora says.  
"Fine."  
I snap my fingers and it starts snowing.  
"Are you happy now?"  
"Better. But there are no lights or trees or anything remotely related to Christmas," Mae complains.  
I sigh. I snap my fingers again and trees and lights and all that junk that they want appears.  
"Okay, now can you sing?"  
"Nope," Quigley says.  
"What is it now?"  
"Duncan is wearing a Halloween shirt."  
"Seriously, Duncan? It's Christmas Eve and you're wearing a Halloween shirt," I say.  
"I like Halloween," He says. "It means candy."  
"Which means that all of us are scared for our lives," Quigley says.  
"Yeah, Duncan on candy is really scary," I agree. "Any way, Duncan, here is a Christmas shirt. And here is one for every one else."  
I clap and a door that says girls changing room appears.  
"What about me?" Duncan whines.  
I sigh really really really loud. I clap again and a door that says Duncan appears. Quigley begins to remove his shirt. Duncan screams.  
"Calm down. It's not like you haven't seen me or anyone else shirtless before," He says.  
"I know, but that's not why I was screaming."  
"Then why are you screaming?" Klaus asks.  
"There are no icicles."  
"You were screaming for that? Really? I mean I knew you almost zero maturity but that is a little over the top." I say.  
I do magic stuff and now there are icicles.  
"What's your name?," Duncan asks me.  
"Um… Addie. Why do you want to know?"  
"Are you sure that's your name?"  
"One hundred percent sure."  
"But you can make ice like Elsa."  
"I can make anything. Elsa can't."  
"You can make anything?"  
"Yes, I make you stuff all the time."  
"Prove it."  
"Okay. What do you want?"  
"Chocolate."  
"Okay."  
Duncan is now holding a Hershey chocolate bar.  
Mae walks out of the dressing room. "What have you done?" She asks.  
"Why would you give Duncan candy," Violet says following her out.  
"This is one of the worst mistakes you have ever and will ever make," Quigley says.  
"I didn't think about that. What have I done?"  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Everyone yells.  
"Duncan, why are _you_ screaming?" Klaus asks.  
"I don't know. You all were no-ing so I did too."  
"Quick take it away before it's too late!" Sunny advises.  
Duncan holds up an empty wrapper.  
"Too late," Duncan says tauntingly.  
He starts running around the room like a psychopath.  
"Duncan, come back!" Quigley yells at him.  
"We're are supposed to be singing for the readers," Violet yells.  
"Yeah, your wasting our time," Isadora yells.  
"We only have so long until the end of the story," Klaus adds.  
"Duncan, please come back," Mae begs.  
"You can't catch me. Na na na na na na."  
"Gack (Duncan, come back right now)," Bea says.  
"I don't wanna sing!" Duncan yells back at us.  
"You can sing lead," I bribe.  
"I'm in," He yells running over.  
Duncan grabs a random microphone from nowhere.  
"Is that a mechanical device," a random VFD elder asks.  
"Go away. How did you even get here?' I say.  
They shrug and exit through the door that no one knew was there.  
"Five, six, seven, eight. The snow on the ground, the love in the air." Duncan sings.  
"Wait, hold it. We never agreed on a song. Besides we need a song that doesn't have an author so that I don't get kicked off. How would you like it if you never got the end of your other story that I should be working on right now?" I say.  
"Fine. Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. Dashing through the snow, on a pair of broken skis. Over the hills we go, crashing into trees.  
""No, no, no! The real version," I say.  
"Fine."  
"Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh. Over the fields we go, laughing all the way," every one sings.  
We sing the rest of the song that I don't feel like typing out.  
"Well, because the end of the story is almost here we should close with another song," I say.  
"We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year. Good tidings to you, and all of your kin. Good tidings for Christmas, and a Happy New year. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year." Every one sings.  
The music fades as the story comes to an end. You can still faintly hear them singing, though Duncan is louder that the rest.

The End.

So, I hope you liked it. I have a bunch like it already written out. They should be up sometime soon-ish. Anyway, Thanks for reading! Please comment. If you do you can have imaginary candy canes.

Love you fans,  
Addie


End file.
